Let me try again
by Amelia Badguy
Summary: Sarah se da cuenta de su error y decide pedirle una oportunidad más a Jareth. ¿El rey Goblin la dejara intentarlo de nuevo?.


"**Let me try again"**

* * *

**Resumen: **Sarah se da cuenta de su error y decide pedirle una oportunidad más a Jareth. ¿El rey Goblin la dejara intentarlo de nuevo?.

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, solo la historia, ¡Créanme! Si fuese mío yo estaría junto con Jareth… la canción "Let me try again" tampoco me pertenece, es de Michel Jourdan, y fue popularizada por Frank Sinatra.

* * *

Una muchacha, de no más de veinte años, estaba recostada en su cama. Su largo cabello, castaño claro, estaba esparcido por la cama. De sus bellos ojos esmeraldas brotaban lágrimas de tristeza.

¿Por qué no se dio cuenta en ese momento?... Cuando él le ofreció su corazón ella lo rechazó cruelmente. Le había ofrecido todo… su amor, sus sueños… y ella se lo arrojó a la cara. Ella tomó su corazón y lo destruyó.

Ahora ahí estaba, sufriendo porque lo amaba. ¿Cuándo tiempo lo tardo en comprender?, alrededor de dos años, cuando no se interesaba en ningún chico, cuando en todos andaba buscando ese toque de superioridad y realeza, ese cabello rubio alborotado, en el cual le encantaría enterrar sus manos, y esos ojos bicolores que eran tan misteriosos.

Pensaba, con amargura, que seguramente él la había olvidado, es decir, ella le rompió el corazón sin la más mínima gota de misericordia y, además, lo había tachado a él de villano, cuando en realidad había sido ella la mala.

Él cumplió todos sus caprichos. Todo lo que hizo, lo hizo por ella, ya que él no mueve las estrellas por cualquiera.

Ella era una cobarde… podía invocarlo, pero tenía miedo de su reacción. Terror a que él jugara con sus sentimientos. Pánico de que él quisiera vengarse de ella… pero se lo merecía. Ella lo había destruido primero.

-Ojalá…-Mientras pronunciaba las palabras se sentó en la cama y se limpió las lágrimas. No deseaba mostrarse vulnerable, pero sabía que su fachada no duraría demasiado.-Ojalá el rey Goblin estuviera aquí…

_Sé que dije que me iba  
Pero simplemente no puedo decir adiós  
Me estaba engañándome sola  
Dejar a alguien quién  
Significa todo en la vida para ti_

En un principio no ocurrió nada, pensó que había dicho mal las palabras o que tal vez ya no pudiera invocarlo. La simple idea le aterraba, pero cuando iba a pronunciar las palabras nuevamente, las ventanas se abrieron y dejaron entrar a una lechuza blanca, que poco a poco fue adquiriendo forma humana.

Ahí, frente a ella, se encontraba Jareth, rey de los Goblins. Su ceño estaba fruncido y sus ojos mostraban una frialdad, que hizo que el corazón de la muchacha se encogiera. Sus vestimentas eran negras y contrastaban con su pálida tez.

-¿Qué quieres, Sarah?.-Habló fríamente.-¿Nuevamente quieres que me lleve a tu hermano? O tal vez… ¿Quieres que me lleve a alguien más, para luego rogarme cruzar mi laberinto, para "salvar" a ese alguien?. O bien… ¿sólo me llamaste para seguir destrozándome?.-Su voz sonó cargada de enojo, lo que hizo que a Sarah se le comenzara hacer un nudo en la garganta.-Te di varias opciones. Contesta…

-Y-yo… que-quería…-Ahí estaban las malditas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Todo sería más fácil si él se comportara con su tono burlón y superior, pero no. Ahí estaba él comportándose de la forma más cruel posible, porque él podía ser cruel también.

-¿Tú qué?.-En su garganta también se estaba formando un nudo. Deseaba mandar todo al carajo, su forma de ser cruel. Olvidar todo y acunarla entre sus brazos para que dejase de llorar. Susurrarle palabras de amor… pero no debía hacerlo. No quería sufrir nuevamente su rechazo. No podría soportarlo nuevamente.-Tengo un reino que atender y cosas mucho más importantes que una niña mimada…

-Y-yo… nada… olvídalo…-Era una cobarde. Ahí estaba parado, frente a ella, el hombre de sus sueños y no haría nada por detenerlo. Él se volteo, dispuesto a salir por la misma ventana que había entrado. ¿Qué lo hizo pensar que ella lo querría para algo?...-¡Jareth, espera!.-Cuando giró su cabeza vio como la muchacha iba corriendo hacia él, pero antes de llegar tropezó con algo. Él en un reflejo la cogió entre sus brazos. Sintió como la joven se aferraba a su camisa y como comenzaba a sollozar,

_Aprendes de cada solitario día  
He aprendido y he vuelto para quedarme_

-No… no te vayas… por favor… no te vayas…-Debía olvidar su miedo, no podía dejarlo ir. Ya no podía vivir sin él. Tardó en comprenderlo, pero finalmente lo hizo…

-No, no llores…-Habló mientras posaba nerviosamente su mano en la cabeza de la joven. A él no se le daba muy bien estas situaciones, por lo cual estaba nervioso, sin contar que era Sarah la que lo estaba abrazando y le estaba pidiendo que no se fuera.

-Perdóname… por favor…-Si al menos tenía su perdón todo sería más sencillo. Podría confesarle sus sentimientos… Los dos podrían tener todo lo que siempre quisieron, si él aún la amaba. Él tendría a su reina y ella al hombre de sus sueños…-Dame otra oportunidad… déjame intentarlo de nuevo…

_Déjame intentarlo de nuevo, déjame intentarlo de nuevo  
Piensa en todo lo que tuvimos antes  
Déjame intentarlo una vez más  
Podemos tenerlo todo, tú y yo de nuevo  
Sólo perdóname, o moriré  
Por favor déjame intentarlo de nuevo._

-¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti, Sarah?.-Quería confiar en ella, verdaderamente lo quería, pero después de que él le ofreció su corazón dudaba de todo… no quería volver a sufrir…-¿Cómo puedo confiar que no volverás a romperme el corazón… tengo muchos años Sarah, y el tiempo me ha enseñado a dudar…

-Por favor… yo era una niña… no comprendí lo que me ofrecías… para mi eras un villano que intento robarse a mi hermanito… debí confiar en ti… pero no lo hice…-No quería despegarse del cuerpo de Jareth… no quería que se esfumase en el aire.-Desde que comprendí lo que me ofrecías… me he arrepentido de no haber aceptado tu amor… No te he llamado antes porque temía que me humillaras…

_Fui tan tonta al dudar de ti  
Al tratar de estar sola  
La vida no tiene sentido sin ti  
Ahora todo lo que hago es sólo existir  
Y pensar a cerca de la oportunidad que he perdido  
Rogar no es una tarea fácil  
Pero el orgullo es una máscara tan tonta…_

-Nunca pensé en convertir a Toby en un Goblin…-Sarah sintió como Jareth comenzaba a acariciarle la cabeza mientras que su otra mano estaba posada en su cintura.-Era un niño adorable para eso… y yo necesitaba un heredero… muchos años de ser el malvado rey Goblin me han afectado… sólo deseaba una reina conmigo…

Sarah alzó su cabeza del pecho Jareth hasta su rostro. Él la miraba con esos extraño ojos, en los que había miedo, sinceridad… y amor…

-Por favor Jareth… déjame intentar…-La muchacha no pudo seguir hablando, el rey la estaba besando. ¡Por Dios!, lo que más había deseado ella, un beso de él… suavemente lo abrazó por el cuello, acercándolo más hacia ella… Cuando se separaron, por la falta de aire, él la miraba dulcemente.

-Mi cosa preciosa… tal vez no fue la mejor manera de expresar mis sentimientos aquella vez… eras una mocosa aún…-Sonrió al notar como ella fruncía el ceño por haberla llamado mocosa.-Fue un error mío… deja que termine…-Dijo al ver que ella pretendía decirle algo.-Pero te lo volveré a decir… puedes tenerlo todo… sólo deja que te gobierne y podrás tenerlo todo… sólo témeme, ámame, haz lo que te digo y yo seré tu esclavo…-Ahí estaba, nuevamente, ofreciéndole su corazón para que ella lo tomase.

-Yo acepto…-Le dijo Sarah con una sonrisa en el rostro… no quería volver a dejarlo. Sus labios se volvieron a juntar en un suave beso. Ambos felices… con el amor de su vida… desaparecieron de aquella habitación, dejando un rastro de escarcha…

_Déjame intentarlo de nuevo, déjame intentarlo de nuevo  
Piensa en todo lo que tuvimos antes  
Déjame intentarlo una vez más  
Podemos tenerlo todo, tú y yo de nuevo  
Sólo perdóname, o moriré  
Por favor déjame intentarlo de nuevo…_

**.-The end.-**

* * *

_Gracias a todos los que leen y dejan comentarios. Acepto críticas._


End file.
